Remake To Him's And Sedusa's Daughter Buttercup
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: What if Buttercup wasn't a powerpuff but Him and Sedusa's daughter and never met Blossom or Bubbles but heard stories about them?This is what happens when she finally meets the in: School. This is the remake! Much better Please read!


**Hey! Yea I'm doing this story over! I didn't really like how I did it so I'm going to redo it. At first I was just going to give up on this story but I thought about how that would make me feel if I was a reader and I decided it be better to redo it.**

**There is two reasons I know I can make it better.**

**1) I have an awesome beta who you really should check out her stories! Her account name is QueenBEE16.**

**And 2) I am more experienced now and have better spelling, grammer, etc.**

**So here it is; Chapter One of The Remake.**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's Pov<p>

Hey, I'm Buttercup. I'm pretty sure you probably don't know who I am but I know for a fact you know my parents. Who are they? My mom is Sedusa and my dad is HIM.

Shocked, aren't you? Yes 'the all so lovely mistress of Seduction' Sedusa is my mother. The one who gave me birth and my dad happens to be HIM. The evilest of evil. You probably didn't know they had a child. Heck, I'm know you didn't know they were married or had an affair...er many affairs.

You don't know about me because I'm a secret they wouldn't want other to know.

I'm 13 years old. Yea, I been living in hell for my 13 years of life and never once been outside to human world. Sometimes, I wonder why my mom and dad go there alot. Then I remember.

When I was young, from 0-4 years of age, I loved my parents and I knew they loved me. Once I turned five, everything changed and not for the better.

My dad turned even more angrier and violent. It seemed like all he did was try to destroy those...those slutty goody-two shoes.

I'm talking about the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom and Bubbles. Townsville's super heroines. How I hate them so!

My dad tried many thing to destroy them. Even bring back bratty, stupid, little boys that couldn't do anything right! They are the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick, Butch, and Boomer. There was only suppose to be two of them, Brick and Boomer, I don't know where the third one came from though.

My mother tried to help to but she also was defeated. At age 6, when I was tired of getting told to stop getting in the way of things because I wanted things to go back to normal, my parents decided it was I that was to defeat them once and for all.

So, thanks to them I had to spend 7 whole years in a fucking training room! My childhood was spent training to kill them because they just couldn't die by themselves could they!

Everything was perfect before they came along and now I have to turn the world like it used to be.

This is my story.

How my three best friends betrayed me.  
>How two people seemed to be my sister but were a bossy goody-two shoes and a girly crybaby.<br>How my best friends were a pair of brothers and a trouble-maker.  
>And how I got a boyfriend.<p>

I admit that I never thought I would get a boyfriend. I was always try to live up to my super-villian parents standards. That is hard to do. In fact, I never wanted one in the first place but my heart didn't listen to me.

* * *

><p>I had just waken up to my father yelling at me to get up from his room. I was pretty tired but today was my first day of school. I was GOING to school. I had been homeschooled and now I was going to junior high as an 8th grader.<p>

So I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. When I came out I was wearing a green zebra print mini skirt,black tights,a green tank top,with black flats. I had curled my hair and put a headband on too.I had a bit of mascara and lipgloss as well. I then went downstairs to get breakfast.

I grabbed a box of cereal, the gallon of milk,a bowl, and a spoon. I quickly ate breakfast, grabbed my green with black skulls bookpack and head for that was the easy part of the day because when I arrived to school there was alot and I'm mean alot of kids.

How the hell am I suppose to find Blossom and Bubbles Utonium here. Oh yeah duh not I feel stupid. By looking for a girl with pink eyes and long as hell hair with a blonde blued eye girly-girl by er side. Well better look for my class and with any luck I'll have a at least one class with them.

With that thought in mind I opened the doors to the school and entered.

* * *

><p>BRICK'S POV<p>

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Woah,"I said as I fell of my bed. " Grr." I growled" Stupid alarm clock." I turned it off and checked at what time it was. 6:45am. WHAT? Why the fuck did I woke up so damn early in the morning when school don't even start till 8:00? Whatever. I was to busy trying to remember the dream i was having. I been having it for two weeks straight since we came back to Townsville. I remember the dream clearly now but I didnt know what it meant.

**IN BRICK'S DREAM**

_A guy and a girl are sitting on top of a tree. The boy has blood red eyes and red hair that is covered with a red cap that is on next to him is the girl who has beautiful red hair that is in a red bow and her sparkling pink eyes are staring right into the boys blood red eyes. 'This was really fun,' the girl says inthe sweetest voice the boy had ever heard. The boy smirked. He grabbed the girl's chin and brought it up higher. He closed his eyes and leaned down as the girl leaned up closed her eyes. They were abut to kiss. Then..._

**END OF DREAM!**

I wake up by something or someone so they never kiss but I do know who the two people are. The boy is easy that's me and the girl well I think that it's... my counter-part...Blossom Utonium. But I haven't seen Blossom or her blonde sister Bubbles since me and my brothers left for Citysville which was like 8 or 7 years ago. It's like she is haunting me to get revenge for God knows what. In my dream she looks extra hot with that hot pink spaghetti strapped dress and her gorgeous sparkling pink eyes. O_O Did I just called her hot? I have officially gone crazy.

Anyways, I quickly got ready for school by putting on a shirt that siad 'Hard as a BRICK'. There is a reason I got the shirt. I got my black jeans and my red converse. I brushed my firery red hair and put on my favorite red cap on. Backwards of course. As I was changing I heard someone get in the shower. Must be Boomer it's not ike it's my whiny 3 year old stuck in a teenager's body brother got up by himself before noon and decided to take his first shower since heck who knows when.

I went to the kitchen and served myself some cereal. I saw Boomer come down with his hair still wet in a dark blue shirt and white shorts. He went to one of the cupboards and got down a pan. I immediatley spit out my cereal and screamed "Bomeer put down that pan. There is no way I'm letting you cook again!" Last time I let him cook he almost got us all killed... and is food was just lain terrible. "Relax,"he said "I'm not going to cook but yesterday I promised Butch that I would not wake him up by dumping cold water on him so instead I'm going to wake him up with this pan." he said. "Are sure you should do that?" I asked."Positive,what can go wrong." he answered. He is such a blonde.**(A/N: NO ofense to any blondes that is what Brick was thinking not me so you can beat him up)**He is so get himself killed with this brilliant plan of his. It's 7:15 and Butch has never woken up this early without trying to kill the person responsivle for waking him up.

I didn't really do anything to stop him I just finished eating but I could hear everything. First, there was a Boom! Then there was alot of Butch screaming and Boomer screaming back trying to sabe himself from getiing killed by running away. You could also hear their loud foot steps and things crashing and breaking.

When they came to the kitchen I decided to stop it and help out Boomer before he dies."Butch!Get your lazy ass dressed and stop chasing Boomer before we are late!" "But that little son of a..." I glared at him "Monkey" he finished although I knew he was going to say something else. "it's 7:30 you have been chasing him for 15 whole minutes give him a break and go change." He glared but went to get dressed anyways. "Thanks ,Brick, I owe you one." Boomer said. "yeah whatever just go eat."

By the time we were all ready we left fore school. By then it was 7:55 and we needed to go to the office get our schedules', our lockers', our lockers' combination, and get to class before 8:00. But there was also another huge problem: We were lost and didn't know where the office was!

That is until we bumped into a girl with jet black hair and lime green eyes. "Watch it," she said "Sorry," I said then I saw that she had her schedule. That must mean she went to the office :D "Hey do you know where the office is at?" I asked. "Yea," she said trying to ignore the fact Butch was staring at her almost drooling." It's over there," she said while pointing to a door. "Thanks." "Whatever." she said and left.

We headed to the door and were surprised to see the Powerpuff Girls. The were obviously surprised to see us too. As soon as a lady who I think is the secretary came in and gave them what I think was their schedule they headed straight to the door and didn't look back.

I pushed it aside and my and my brothers got our schedules

My schedue was:

BRICK JOJO'S SCHEDULE

PERIOD 1 Ap Chenistry (Mr. Everen)

PERIOD 2 History (Mr. Goradan)

PERIOD 3 Mechanics (Mr. Smith)

PERIOD 4 Science (Mrs. Johansen)

PERIOD 5 Lunch

PERIOD 6 Study Hall

PERIOD 7 Ap Algebra (Mrs. Turner)

PERIOD 8 S.s (Mr. Saiz)

It's not that bad. So as soon as I get my schedule, I run to first period before I was late. With one minute to spare I reached my class and sat down in a desk.

Then all of a sudden Blossom walks in. The desk in front of me is the only one not taken so she has to sit there. I smirk at the fact. This is going to be a long year for Pinky.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Better than the last one right? Well please review! The more reviews I get the more motivation I get to write more!<strong>


End file.
